<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those blue and green eyes by goldenglitterLT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830113">Those blue and green eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenglitterLT/pseuds/goldenglitterLT'>goldenglitterLT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1D - Fandom, Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Niall Horan, Cancer, Drug Addiction, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mpreg, Niam - Freeform, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Top Harry, Top Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenglitterLT/pseuds/goldenglitterLT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Louis's boyfriend leaves him when he gets pregnant, he left alone in London to fend for his and his baby life. After 2 years of hard work he has a successful tv show and lots of money, but most importantly an amazing 2-year-old boy Elijah or as Louis calls him Eli. He has everything, money, a big house, a nice car, lots of friends, the sweetest little boy, but he doesn't have the one thing. A boyfriend. cue Mr Harry Styles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Niall I'm really scared! What if he doesn't react well?" Louis sat in his car on his boyfriend's driveway talking to his best friend Niall on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If he doesn't want you and that little bundle joy in your stomach then fuck him! You could live with me and Liam." Niall and Liam had been together for 9 years now. They met in high school, when Liam knocked his drink over Louis and Niall's desk. Niall threatened to cut his balls off and well, the rest is history. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah okay I guess, but we have been dating for 3 years so I'm sure he will be excited.” louis worryingly said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right go in there a tell him. Call me if you need me. I love ya Loulou.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis loved it when he called him that. It had been a joke from when they met when they were like 6 and Niall thought that was his name. “Will do! Love ya Ni.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the phone down and tucked it away in his pocket. He looked at the red front door and took one last breathe and opened the car door. His nerves growing with each step. He finally reached the door and stepped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Lou! I’m in the kitchen.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the sweat forming on his Palms. As he stepped into the Kitchen he genuinely thought he was going to pass out. “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi baby.” Mark turned around from the stove to look at his outstandingly beautiful boyfriend “You okay? You look a little worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis just couldn’t control his emotions, he let out a big sob. He felt arms wrap around his little waist. “Oh baby, tell me what is it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to tell you something.” Mark lifted Louis and placed him on the kitchen counter. He took Louis’s hands and waited for him to carry on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Erm so you know how I have been ill these past few weeks, yo know throwing up and stuff. Well I went to the doctors and they did some tests and stuff and erm… I’m… Pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark just looked at him. No emotion. He let go of Louis hand and simply said, “Get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what.” Louis felt the hot tears fall down his cheeks, “I said you and that thing get out of my fucking house.” Mark started to shout. After much fighting and screaming at each other Louis packed a case and walked out of the front door. As he walked to his car the rain started to poor, masking his tears. He knew where to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive to Niall’s took about 40 minutes as he lived on the other side of London, but it felt like an eternity. Once he arrived he got out of the car and pulled his case from the boot of his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he knocked it wasn’t more than 30 seconds before the door opened. Niall saw the tears falling down his face. His best friend in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Loulou” He pulled in for a hug. His arms so tight around Louis. “We will look after you and your baby.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Louis let out another sob into his best friends chest.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fic.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is an Mpreg story so male pregnancy is common. In my story half of men are born Carriers and half arent. Carriers still have penises but they push the baby out through their... well booty hole. They also breastfeed but they don't get boobs.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you enjoy the rest</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Happy Reading - Unknown x</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After 9 months today is finally the day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After 9 months of what Louis refers to as “Hell on fucking earth.” the day has finally come.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Louis woke when he felt a liquid beneath him. “No please don’t tell me i've wet myself.” he stood up and realised that the liquid wasn’t coming from the front “OH SHIT!” he shouted, “Niall! Niall!” </p><p>
  
</p><p>He running of steps was heard coming from the corridor, “What is it lou?” he looked at the bed to see a big wet patch and then at louis, “OH MY GOD! Right okay holy shit, LIAM” </p><p>
  
</p><p>The brown haired boy ran in the room and quickly realised what was happening, “Right, I’ll get the bag, Niall get louis in the car.” He then ran back out of the room while Niall ushered and panicking louis to the car. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Niall I don’t think im ready.” Louis started to cry as he took his seat in Liams car. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey! Your just panicking. I promise you, your ready for this.” He looked at his friend. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Niall all 3 of us are 23, we can barley look after ourselves.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Niall laughed, “ No me and you can’t look after ourselves. That idiot knows how to control us.” he lifted his arm and pointed at his fiance. </p><p>“You promise me and my baby are going to be okay?” Louis looked at naill. Desperation in his eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I promise you. In 17 years have I ever let you down.” Louis raised his eyebrows and looked at Niall, “Okay don’t answer that, but this I promise.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Louis nodded and let go of his friends hands as liam ran to the car. Throwin the bag in the front passenger seat. Niall got in the back of the car  to help Louis with his contractions. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Louis moaned in pain, “Fuckkkk!” he exclaimed, “How long until we get there Liam?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“We’re about to turn into the car park Lou.” Liam said sympathetically.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The car pulled in front of the reception doors. Niall helped Louis out. Liam drove away so he could park the car. Niall and Louis walked up the reception desk</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hi my love” a young silver haired woman said</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hi, I need to check in AHHH.” another contraction had just started. Thankfully the nurse signalled for somebody to bring him a wheelchair to sit in. After about a minute the pain subsided. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Right darling can I take a name.” The nurse asked, </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Yeah it’s Louis Tomlinson.” he whimpered. After giving a few more details he was wheeled by Niall to his room. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Louis hated the room. It was cold and bland. No colour. He didn’t want his baby to be born in such a boring place, but I guess he dosen’t really have a choice now. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hi, i’m doctor Sylvester.” A blonde older woman walked into the room. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Louis smiled at her, hoping she had the drugs to stop the pain.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So, how are we feeling?” she asked</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It hurts so much, Can I have the epidural?” Louis asked his voice so small</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well let me just check how far along you are and then we will see.” Louis nodded in agreement. He lifted his legs into the stirrups.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay ready for me to check.” Louis nods at her and after a few uncomfortable moments the doctor bobs her head back up. “So your at 8 centimeters so it shouldn’t be long now. You still want the epidural?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Louis managed to get out a little “Yeah.” Niall went over a sat with his friend helping him through his contractions until the doctor came back with a needle bigger than any other. </p><p>Niall knew his friend hated needles so he distracted him while the doctor injected the epidural.</p><p>
  
</p><p>After another hour it was finally time to push.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay so when you feel a contraction start to push.” Louis suddenly felt and he started pushing. A pain like he had never felt. “Louis your gunna need to push harder than that.” Louis scream filled the room. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Niall’s hands were being practically crushed, “Come LouLou you can do this! Keep pushing.” Louis once again pushed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Okay one more huge push. I can see the head.” Louis turned to Niall, “I can’t do it. It’s so painful.” Niall wiped Louis’s hair from his forehead. “Come on it’s going to be so worth it.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Louis just nodded in agreement and with one last scream and push a small cry filled the room. And all of a sudden this little baby boy was placed on Louis bare chest. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Tears fell from Louis eyes, happy tears, “Hey baby, oh your so beautiful. I love you so much baby.” A nurse walked over to him and went to take his baby away, “Wait what are you doing.” holding his hands over his baby. “I just need to do some check ups on him and then I promise I will bring him back.” Louis nodded and his baby was taken from his chest and out of the room. “He is so so cute LouLou.” Niall said hugging his best friend. “Yeah, he is the cutest thing i’ve ever seen.” </p><p>After 10 minutes the nurse came back into the room. Louis was alone. Niall had gone to the cafeteria with Liam to get them all food. The nurse told louis some information and placed his little boy back on his chest and left the room. The baby stirred a little and woke up. Opening his big blue eyes, looking up at his new papa. “Good morning my little baby. How are you? Im so excited to finally meet you. Your the cutest baby i’ve ever seen. Wait you still need a name. What do you want to be called.” The baby never stopped looking at Louis, “What about Elijah. And I could call you Eli.” The baby made a little noise, “Yeah, you like that. Okay my little Eli. Just me and you baby. Papa and Eli against the world.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hey queens! So the next chapter is going to be where our story properly begins.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope your all okay</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Happy Reading - Unknown x</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>LOUIS </strong>
</p><p><br/>A little ray of sunshine awoke Louis this fine Friday morning. And no, it wasn’t from a gap in the curtains, it was his little baby boy who was now 2. He felt the duvet being lifted and then a little person cuddle up to his chest, “Morning peanut.” he planted a kiss onto to the top of Elijah's head. A little voiced was heard, “Mornin papa.” Elijah raised his head to look at Louis. Now he may be a little biased, but Louis thinks Elijah is the cutest kid ever. He has thick caramel hair, a lot for a toddler, He had the most adorable smile always plastered on his face. Big chunky cheeks but his favourite thing about him was his eyes. Two different colours. His left one blue and the right was green. Louis could just look at him all day long. He never knew he could create such a beautiful child. He loved him more than anything in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Louis hadn’t seen Mark since the day he kicked him out. He never had any contact with him or Elijah. He didn’t pay child support, not that Louis needed him to. He had been doing very well for himself these past couple of years. He and Niall had become two little celebrities here in the UK. They hosted a chat show together called “What's the tea?” on Friday nights. It was now the biggest chat show in the UK, overtaking The Graham Norton show and Chatty man. They interviewed many world-famous celebrities from Emma Watson, Ariana Grande, Zendaya, Tom Holland all the way to world leaders. They absolutely loved their show. It had all started when they got asked to start on a show called Gogglebox just after Louis had Elijah. And people just loved him and Niall. 6 months later they had their own talk show on ITV. So like I said, he didn’t need any money from that asshole. He was doing alright for himself. </p><p> </p><p>Louis turned his head to look at the clock on his nightstand. “Peanut its 5 in the morning, You wanna sleep some more.” </p><p>He looked back down at his baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Ye pwease papa. M’ rewwy sweepy.” Elijah sleepy said, rubbing his blue eye. He cuddled closer into his papa’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Night Eli, I love you.” again kissing the top of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Wove you papa.”</p><p> </p><p>“PAPA!” Louis opened his eyes in a panic, hearing his little boy shouting, “PAPA WAKE UP!” he sprung from the bed and started running to the door. “Papa where goin?” He stopped and turned back to the bed. Elijah sat there, all in one piece.</p><p> </p><p>“Elijah Tomlinson! Never frighten me like that again! Are you okay?” Louis exclaimed. His hands shaking with fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Bu wan bwekfast, an you nee make for me.” Elijah said, he knew that Louis made him breakfast every morning so, he was very confused as to why Louis was shouting.</p><p>Louis had to hold back a laugh, he knew Elijah was right, but he couldn’t let him think that sort of behaviour was okay. “Okay baby, I’m happy that you woke me up and you didn't try and make breakfast yourself, but you can’t shout like that. It makes me think your hurt okay?” Elijah nodded, “So, you want breakfast now?” Louis asked, “YAY!” Elijah shouted. Louis walked over to the bed as Elijah made grabby hands at him. He knew he should make him walk, but he could never so no to Eli. He placed him around his torso and Elijah wrapped his arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his papa’s cheek. </p><p>As Louis walked into the kitchen, he placed Elijah in his high chair and walked over to the cupboards. Taking out Elijah's favourite cereal. Coco pops. After putting it in a bowl and pouring in the milk he took over to the high chair. “Here pudding.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fank you papa.” Elijah said as he picked up his paw patrol spoon and placed it in the cereal. Louis couldn’t help but watch the boy. Everything he did was cute. Just everything. He was distracted though by the loud call of his phone on the counter. Niall's contact was showing on the screen. He picked up the phone and placed it next to his ear.</p><p><br/>“Oh if it isn't my favourite Irish-man,” Louis spoke </p><p> </p><p>“Why hello my TV husband.” Niall laughed down the phone</p><p> </p><p>“So what do I owe the pleasure?” Louis questioned </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so I can’t just call my best friend.” Nial scoffed</p><p> </p><p>“Ha of course you can.” Louis smiled at that comment </p><p> </p><p>“But I did actually call you to ask you something.” He laughed, “So can you get to the studio a little early today? Maybe 6 instead of 7. Liam can look after Eli if your mum can’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Louis had a questioning look on his face. Niall never liked things to be changed. He always liked order and routine. This wasn’t like him, “Erm yeah sure. It’s fine my mum can look after Eli a little earlier today.” he heard Niall let out a sigh of relief, “ Niall are you okay?” Louis adored his best friend. He knew Niall more than Niall knew himself. He knew something was up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah mate, it's actually great.” the Irish boy said. </p><p> </p><p>After a little more conniving from Niall, Louis put the phone down and saw Elijah was done with his food. </p><p> </p><p>“Bud, are you done?” Louis asked while going to take his bowl away </p><p> </p><p>“Yesh papa.” Elijah looked up at his papa. His blue and green eyes sparkling. “Papa, when go nana house?” Elijah questioned </p><p> </p><p>Louis mum always looked after him when they filmed on Friday nights. He would usually only get back at about midnight so Elijah would always be asleep when he picked him up. </p><p> </p><p>“Only later peanut. At about 6 okay?” Louis looked at him. Elijah seemed happy with the answer and just raised his arms to be let out. Louis picked him up and spoke, “Let's get you bathed and dressed.” Elijah let out a whine but thankfully complied with his papa.</p><p> </p><p>After a day of temper tantrums, it was finally time to take Elijah to his nana’s house. Louis opened the door and unbuckled Elijah from his seat. </p><p> </p><p>They held hands as they walked to the front door. “So remember, you have to behave for nana, Eli. You can’t be throwing any tantrums or nana won’t let you stay anymore.” He looked down seriously at Elijah. He knew the thought of not being able to go to his nans would make him behave. He loved coming here. Elijah nodded, “No taprms papa. I pwomise.” Elijah let go of his hand and ran to the front door and ring the bell. He loved doing that. </p><p> </p><p>The door opened and there stood Jay.<br/><br/></p><p>“NANA!” Elijah ran into her arms and she picked him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello pumpkin, How’s my little angel.” Elijah kissed her cheek and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Good nana! Can I go play?” Jay put him down and took off his little fireman sam backpack and let him go to the playroom. “So, how’s my big angel?” she laughed looking at her oldest child.</p><p> </p><p>“He is great.” Louis laughed, “So I’m going to have to run cause Niall wants me early, All of his stuff is in the backpack. Remember he should be going to the toilet, but put a nappy on him at night, just so there aren’t any accidents.” Jay knew all this and just nodded along. After a quick goodbye, Louis was on his way to the studio.</p><p> </p><p>He parked his white Range rover in his dedicated parking space and walked to his dressing room. As he put the key in the door, he noticed it was already open. He pushed open the door and walked in. There was nobody there. So he put his stuff down on the couch and walked to his desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Louis practically jumped 30ft when he heard that. He looked to the origin of the noise to see his Irish friend stood in the bathroom doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“What the actual fuck Niall! You scared the living shit out of me you dick.” Niall laughed and patted Louis back. They talked for a while until Louis remembered, Niall needed to tell him something.</p><p> </p><p>“So, why have you called me in early?” Niall’s faced got nervous. He took Louis hand and looked at him dead in the eyes </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you know me and Liam are married now and well, we thought we better take it to the next step. So about 2 months ago I stopped taking birth control and well.”  Louis knew where this was going. He knew that Niall and Liam had been trying to get pregnant for a while now. “So, I erm. I’m pregnant Louis.” </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit Niall!” he to his best friend in his arms, “I’m so happy for you! You and Liam are going to be great dads. I know it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Lou. So this is the awkward bit. Once I get to about 8 months I’m going to have to take a break. You know until the baby is born and I can get somebody to look after them while we film.” He looked nervous telling Louis this.</p><p> </p><p>“Niall that's fine. Honestly, I can host the show for a while on my own. I promise. I’m always going to support you. No matter what.” After another long talk, they had to get dressed and film their show. </p><p> </p><p>Louis was so happy for his friend. He just didn’t know that it was about to make him want something more as well. And that something may or may not work out.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Heyyyy! So I didn't end up going with the Drag queen idea. I thought about it and well it was a little stupid. So I hope you like what I decided to do instead. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do you like it so far? Any improvements please feel free to comment them!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also, this book was previously called "Follow me?" but I decided to change it to "Those blue and green eyes." I hope you like the new title </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you are all safe and happy</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Happy Reading - Unknown x </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>LOUIS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been 2 weeks to the day since Niall told Louis he was pregnant and well he felt shit. He was really happy for his 2 best friends obviously, but he just remembers how much it hurt him being pregnant on his own. Being abandoned by Mark. He sees them cuddling and kissing and just being as Louis puts it, “Perfect fucking couple goals.” Now Louis always told himself that he doesn't need or want that. He only needs Elijah. This is true, but maybe it isn't. He knows that he doesn't need a boyfriend or anything. He has Elijah to take care of and that's a lot of work, but maybe he has just conceived himself that he doesn't want one. His thoughts were interrupted by A certain blonde boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Lou come one, we're about to start filming.” </p><p> </p><p>Louis turned to the door and walked with Niall to the set,</p><p> </p><p>“You okay Loulou? You're very quiet.” Niall asked, a concerned expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Louis didn’t turn his head or anything, just kept walking with the same blank expression, “Erm, Yeah I'm good.” Niall walked in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“Louis Tomlinson. Do not lie to me. What is wrong.” Louis couldn’t help but tell him the truth. He always hated that Niall could do that to him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s stupid really. It’s just I see you and Liam doing great. Having a baby. And that baby is going to grow up and have the most amazing parents. 2 perfect parents. 2 Parents. Both of whom love each other very much.” Niall looked at him sympathetically, “Ugh wipe that look off your face Nialler.” they both laughed. Niall embraced him. “Am I doing the right thing Niall? Doing this all on my own.” </p><p> </p><p>Niall looked at him with a very serious look, “Louis for 2 years you have brought up the most perfect little boy. You love him more than a million parents could. You want my honest opinion?” Louis nodded, “I don’t think you are concerned about having another parent for Eli. You know that you can do that yourself. You're concerned that you're never going to find somebody else. That you're going to be alone forever.” Louis knew that was true.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel selfish though. Wanting a partner. I have Eli and he is my everything.” Louis said </p><p> </p><p>“But you're not being selfish. You want somebody to go on dates with. Somebody to spend some alone time with. Somebody to tell you everything is going to be okay. That's not selfish Lou. Elijah will always be your priority, but you still need to have somebody for you.” He knew that Niall was right. </p><p> </p><p>“BOYS! THEY NEED YOU ON SET NOW!” one of the producers shouted. </p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Niall asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Thank you Niall. You're the fucking best.” He hugged Niall.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I know I am.” he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>They walked onto their set. Taking a seat at their desks. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are we interviewing again?” Louis turned to Niall.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of the cast from this new film, erm Don’t worry Darling. Harry Styles and Florence Pugh.” Louis’s face lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Fucking Styles.” He couldn’t believe it, “NIALL YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE HIS MUSIC.” Niall laughed. He opened his mouth again, but the lights dimmed which meant they were about to start filming. </p><p> </p><p>“3...2...1 ACTION!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m your dad's secret affair, Louis Tomlinson.” The audience laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m the STD you just can’t get rid of. Niall Horan.” The audience also laughed at his line. </p><p> </p><p>“And welcome to What's the tea.” Louis said.</p><p> </p><p>“The show where we ask celebrities random questions because we can.” </p><p> </p><p>“AND ROLL INTRO!” was called from the dark.</p><p> </p><p>“Good line,” Louis laughed at Niall. It had been something they had started as a joke in the first episode and well It just didn’t stop. They are supposed to say a rude or funny tag line followed by their name. Just to make people laugh. They saw Sarah, their director signalling them to start talking again.</p><p> </p><p>“So on tonight's show, we will be meeting the cast of the incredible new film Don’t worry darling, Harry Styles and Florence Pugh. Along with arguably the world's best singer songwriter Adele.” The audience cheered. Louis knew that was his cue,</p><p> </p><p>“So let's welcome to our show, Harry Styles and Florence Pugh.” The audience roared even at the sound of Harry's name. Louis saw the screen open and Harry and Florence walked over to them. Harry was walking straight towards him, hand already out. Louis had never really been nervous to meet a guest, but he had loved Harry for years. Then he heard it. His voice. So perfect. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi I’m Harry, Nice to meet you.” Harry held out his hand to Louis. He took his hand and shook it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m erm.. Louis! Hi” Panic. CODE FUCKING RED. He forgot his own name. That can’t have been good. He looked at Harry. He was laughing and turned to Niall as Florence came over to Louis.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi. I’m Florence.” She held out her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Louis. I’m a big fan.” He hugged her. Then she whispered in his ear,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, It happens to the best of us. I also forgot my name when I first met him.” Louis wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit, you saw that?” Louis asked, he had never been so embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she laughed, “Don't worry he doesn't judge people.” She turned and went over to her seat. As everybody took their seats Louis began to talk again,</p><p> </p><p>“So welcome to our show. I’m a really big fan of both of you.” He spoke with a huge grin plastered across his face. He couldn’t believe he was interviewing Harry fucking Styles. He was perfect. His perfect looks, the best personality and most of all the world's best clothes. Like Louis was convinced nobody dressed better than Harry. Nobody! He actually had gotten some pieces that were inspired by Harry. He now had a few pairs of high waisted trousers, some self-tie blouses and his personal favourite Harry item. Lots of Chelsea boots.Lots of them. He had at least 10 pairs now. They just always made an outfit look put together. Harry answered,</p><p> </p><p>“We are really happy to be here.” That accent. It made Louis's heart stop. He was stuck in a trace than his stupid friend broke </p><p> </p><p>“So, me and Louis got to see it a couple of weeks ago. Before it comes out and oh my god. It's absolutely amazing!” Louis agreed. He couldn't believe he forgot that this is who they were interviewing. He remembered being so excited when they got to see the movie.</p><p> </p><p>The interview continued and went brilliantly. That was until Louis turned to Harry and saw him already looking at him. Louis turned back so quick He is sure he gave himself whiplash. He was panicking. Dread settled in the pit of his stomach. “FUCK FUCK FUCK WHY WAS HE LOOKING AT ME” was being screamed in his mind. Did he have something on his face? Something wrong with his clothes? He was so concerned that there was something wrong he didn't even think of the obvious. As the interview went on, he kept seeing Harry looking at him. His amazing smile on his face. Those amazing dimples. Everything about him was perfect. He had always told Niall his perfect boyfriend was Harry Styles. Niall once again interrupted his thoughts. Fucking Niall. </p><p> </p><p>“So you guys have been amazing to talk to, Thank you so much for coming on.” Niall said while wiping his blonde locks from his eyes. Harry was the one that replied this time,</p><p><br/>
“Thank you. We’ve loved being here.” He said, subtly looking at Louis. Louis knew that was his time to end the interview,</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget to watch Don't Worry Darling in cinemas on the 18th of September. Harry Styles and Florence Pugh everybody.” The audience erupted and “CUT” was yelled. All 4 of them got up and walked away. Harry and Florence walking towards their dressing rooms and Louis and Niall walking to theirs</p><p> </p><p>“He was so checking you out.” Niall claimed out of nowhere. Louis was kinda shocked by this. He thought he was the only one to pick it up, but he didn’t think Harry had been checking him out.</p><p> </p><p>“No he wasn’t! Don’t be stupid” Louis protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Erm yes, he fucking was. He was practically drooling just looking at you.” Louis wanted to punch him in the mouth. Just to shut up. Because what if harry heard them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever.” After that, Niall dropped the conversation, which Louis was grateful for, and they were told to head back to set for the Adele interview. That went well. Louis also loved Adele. Once the show was over Everybody headed back to their dressing rooms. Louis was partially exhausted. He had interviewed his 2 literal favourite celebrities today and honestly it had taken a toll on him. It was now about 11 pm, so he was surprised to see his mum's contact pop up on his phone. Elijah would be asleep by now. Immediately the worst shot through his head so he answered the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, mum is everything okay?” He said panicked </p><p> </p><p>“Hey darling, it's just Eli wants you to say goodnight to you and he keeps crying because I wouldn’t let him as you were filming,” she explained. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that's fine, put him on.” He heard voices and the noise of the phone being passed around.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa?” Elijah said in his little voice. He had a croak in his voice. He knew he had been crying</p><p> </p><p>“Hi peanut, What's wrong baby?” As he said this a knock at his door, he walked over to the door and opened it. There he stood. The most perfect man. Mr Harry Styles. Harry noticed the phone and whispered sorry. Louis just smiled and whispered back its okay and signalled for him to come in,<br/>
<br/>
“Sorry baby what were you saying?” Louis went back to his conversation with Elijah </p><p> </p><p>“I jus wanna cudwle with you. I no like sweep on own.” Elijah explained, Louis couldn’t help but love him. His little voice was so cute. </p><p>“That's okay pumpkin. When we go home I will put you in my bed and you can sleep there okay?” Louis tried to bargain with him. He knew Elijah would say yes.</p><p> </p><p>“YESH PWEASE!” Elijah shouted, </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t shout buba” Louis laughed, “Right go to sleep, I will be coming to get you soon. okay, ?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yesh. Night papa, wove you.” Louis's heart melted </p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, peanut.” He was about to speak to his mum but he realised Elijah had already put the phone down.</p><p> </p><p>“Your son?” Harry asked. Louis had kinda forgotten he was there.</p><p> </p><p>“Er yeah, Eli. He is 2.” Louis explained </p><p> </p><p>“That's cute. I love kids.” Louis smiled, “Erm so I came to ask you something?” </p><p> </p><p>“Shoot” Louis had never in all his years had anxiety like this</p><p> </p><p>“Did you notice me looking at you during the interview?” Harry said with a nervous look on his face. Louis couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh shit” Harry said while also laughing, “So I guess you noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, just a little bit.” Louis laughed</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, well this will make this a little easier, Erm. Do you wanna go on a date?” Louis couldn't believe it. Harry fucking Styles wanted a date with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Erm, I… I don't know what to say.” He looked down, “I haven't been on a date in like a year. People never wanna have a date with me, cause of Eli.” Harry looked at sympathetically </p><p> </p><p>“I don't care. I bet he is so cute. And I get that he will always be your priority. It's just you really made me laugh today, so I guess I couldn’t give a chance like you up.” That made Louis so happy. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll go on a date with you. As long as you really do understand that my priority will always be Eli.”</p><p> </p><p>“100%” Harry Smiled, “Heres my number, he wrote it on some paper, “Text me and I will give you the details.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah okay.” Louis smiled and showed Harry to the door, Harry had one last comment.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever stop smiling Louis. You have the best smile.” with that he just walked away. Louis couldn’t actually believe what had just happened. Like what the fuck! He had to pick Elijah up, so he just gathered his stuff and walked out of the studio. He would tell Niall later about his date with Mr Styles. </p><p> </p><p>Once he arrived at his mum's it was nearly 1 am. Elijah was asleep in his nan's bed. Louis managed to get him home and into his bed without waking him up. Once Louis had brushed his teeth and put on some pyjamas he got under the covers. Elijah’s face was right next to his. He could feel his little breath on his face. He kissed his nose. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you baby.” </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hi! so I hope you enjoyed this chapter,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So I have usually been updating on Wednesdays so I'm going to keep doing that! (UK time) Also, I know the date of this being published is Tuesday, but I thought I would treat you all to a longer chapter and a little earlier! Just as thanks for reading! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you're all okay and safe</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Happy Reading - Unknown x</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>HARRY</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And pose!” Harry threw his head back, his eyes still locked with the camera lens, “And pose!” he placed his hands on his hips, “One more time! And pose!” Harry once again posed. This time with his back to the camera and head over his shoulder, giving the classic Harry smoulder. “And that's a wrap! Thank you, Harry.” Harry being the gentleman that he is before he left the photoshoot he said thank you to everybody. Taking pictures with any fans on the set. And then left. His black range rover made the weird noise he liked when it was unlocked. He was driving home when he once again thought about Louis. He hadn’t stopped thinking about him since he gave him his number. It had been 2 days and Louis still hadn’t texted him. The blue-eyed boy had been checking his phone every couple of minutes, he wanted to get that text more than anything in the world. He jumped when he heard the car phone start ringing. He didn’t recognise the number though, but he clicked the answer button on the steering wheel anyway </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” the boy asked, confused about who it could be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Harry, it’s Louis. From Friday.” Like he had to remind Harry of who he was. He laughed to himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Louis! I was hoping to hear from you.” Harry immediately cringed as soon as it came out of his mouth. “Shit he mumbled.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh really?” The voice said </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds kinda sad.” he laughed </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the green-eyed boy chuckled, “It's flattering. Nobody has wanted to see me for a long time.” Harry was genuinely shocked at why people didn’t want Louis. He was pretty, funny, the perfect height. And not to mention the best ass to exist. Kim K had nothing on his ass. He was literally perfect. Harry couldn’t find a single flaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I refuse to believe that the boys don’t want you, Louis Tomlinson.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why thank you Mr Styles. You're not to be yourself.” They both laughed, “Listen, I’m sorry I haven’t text you. Elijah hasn’t stopped all weekend and I haven’t had a minute to myself. But I’m calling now, so you still want that date?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Definitely!” He couldn't have said that quicker. That honestly came out at light speed, “You free Saturday?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can get my mum or Niall to look after Eli so yeah that's fine.” Louis replied </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at 8?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good Styles. I’ll see you then” Louis said</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! See you then Louis.” Once the call ended Harry couldn’t help but shout, “YEEESSSS! FUCK YES!” They both went to sleep that night with a smile on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s sad really. Neither of them knew what was coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Hey! So just a quick filler chapter. Sorry, it's so short. There won't be many filler chapters. I'm aiming to get my chapters to 2000 words a chapter (If they arent a filler) I know this isn't a lot, but I'm not a very experienced writer as you can probably tell.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The Next chapter will be the date. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hope you enjoyed it</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Happy Reading - Unknown x</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Louis</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Today was the day. Saturday night. And Louis couldn’t be more nervous. All week it had been looming in the back of his head, but it was finally happening. He had nearly cancelled though. Elijah had been throwing up all week. Louis put it down to a stomach bug, he was sure he would be fine. Even though Elijah was still ill Niall offered to look after him. </p><p> </p><p>“Where goin papa?” the little voice said. Louis and Elijah were in the little boys' room. He was about to go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just going out for a little bit, I’ll be back soon though. Okay?” The guilt set in. How could he leave his baby boy when he was ill. Is he being selfish? Elijah just nodded, “If you need anything uncle Niall is in the living room okay. Just shout at him. Don’t go down the stairs on your own okay?” Louis was incredibly protective of his baby. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok, papa. Wha if sick again.” Elijah hated being sick. He always got really scared when he threw up and would cry for Louis. He hated seeing him sick, but he had been better today. Still sick, just not as much as in previous days. </p><p> </p><p>“If you need to be sick then shout Niall or go to the bathroom okay? Once again the boy nodded, “Right papa has got to go. I love you peanut.” He kissed him on the forehead.</p><p><br/>“Love papa.” Elijah wrapped his arms around his papa’s neck. Louis walked out of the room and walked downstairs to see Niall in the living room </p><p> </p><p>“Looking sexy Tomlinson.” Niall laughed as he turned when Louis entered the room. </p><p> </p><p>“ Very funny!” He caught himself in the mirror. Actually, he did look sexy. A white T-shirt with a black blazer over the top and black skinny jeans. He looked good. The outfit was only simple. Simple but effective. After a few more minutes of talking, a knock on the door finally came.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck he is here.” Louis stuttered </p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit I still can’t believe it.” When Louis told Niall, he had practically run around the whole house screaming. </p><p> </p><p>Louis walked through the archway, out of the living room. The nerves rose with each step. He placed his hand on the golden handle, hesitated, and opened the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Louis!” Harry stood outside the biggest smile across his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Harry.” Louis noticed Harry's outfit. A salmon self-tie shirt with black trousers. He looked good. “You look great.” He looked Harry up and down again.</p><p>“Nothing on you Lou.” Louis was a bit taken back by that.</p><p> </p><p>“Lou. Nobody has called me Lou since.” He stopped. It was Mark who last called him Lou. It is not that Louis isn’t over Mark. He is. It’s just that name. Nobody has called him since they broke up, “It doesn't matter. Let's go yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Harry held out his hand. Louis was just about to step out the door when he heard a little voice call from the top of the stairs </p><p> </p><p>“Papa.” Elijah stood at the top of the stairs in his Thomas the tank engine pyjamas. Louis turned to Harry with an apologetic look,</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really sorry, I won’t be a minute. Come in so you're not in the cold.” Harry smiled and told Louis to take his time. Louis took 2 steps at a time so he quickly reached his baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Peanut whats wrong.” He took Elijah's little hands in his own. Louis only had small hands but compared to his sons, his hands were like giants.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you goin, bu wanna cudwl wif u.” The little boy said, his mismatched eyes looking at his papa</p><p> </p><p>“Pudding I just gave you a cuddle, but come here.” He laughed and wrapped his arms around, Elijah. Kissing the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>“Who tha papa?” He pointed to Harry who was standing in the hallway. He looked up and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Harry. Your daddy's friend.” Elijah looked confused. </p><p> </p><p>“No daddy. This Papa.” He said, placing his hand over Louis' face. Harry and Louis laughed, </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’m your Papas friend.”  Elijah smiled at that</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Papa. I go bed now. Wuv you.” He kissed Louis' cheek and walked into his room. Both of them laughed as Louis got up and started to walk down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“He is really cute Louis.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he is. I love him so much.” He smiled thinking about his baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Right so should we go.” they both started to walk towards the front door,</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Niall!” Louis shouted before he closed the black door.</p><p> </p><p>They walked up to Harry’s range rover, </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I have the same car.” Harry turned to his date,</p><p> </p><p>“Great minds think alike.” Louis laughed at that. He opened the car door and stepped into the car.</p><p> </p><p>Both boys lived in London. Louis didn’t really like living in London. He will always be a Doncaster boy at heart. He only lives here as the show's studio is here. </p><p> </p><p>Harry was the same. He didn’t really like London. It was quite big and he got lost sometimes. He was also a northerner. Manchester. He loved it there. It was close to Liverpool as well. Both of those cities created 2 of the world's biggest boy bands. Liverpool made the Beatles and Manchester created oasis. He always said he would go back. </p><p> </p><p>“So, do you care to tell me where we are going?” Louis spoke. Harry turned his face from the road to his date,</p><p> </p><p>“The Tower bar. On Cartan street.” Harry explained, </p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah! I know that place. Me and Niall have been there a few times.” They talked a little more on the drive there, but soon enough they arrived at the bar. When Harry walked in, the waitress instantly recognised him,</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I made a reservation under Styles.” He smiled at the girl. She was blushing </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I see it right here, This was gentlemen.” They walked towards their table. A booth next to the window. </p><p> </p><p>“Here you are, A waiter will be with you in a minute.” They both sat down and thanked the girl. As Louis sat down, he peered out of the window, he could see the old buildings that lined the streets. </p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes I forget how beautiful this place is.” He said, still looking out of the window. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well the beautiful view has some competition tonight.” Harry smiled as he said that. Louis could feel the redness appear in his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” He didn't know what to say, “Thank you, Harry.” He smiled, </p><p> </p><p>“I’m just telling the truth.” Harry was going to carry on but then a waiter appeared </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Luke and I am your waiter for this evening. Here are your menus.” He took them from under his arm and placed them in front of the two men, “So can I start you with some drinks.” He smiled</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have vodka and coke please.” Louis smiled at the waiter </p><p> </p><p>“And for you sir,” He turned to Harry. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m driving so just a coke please.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay That's fine, I will be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t have ordered vodka if you had said you weren't drinking.” Louis didn’t want to drink if Harry couldn’t</p><p>“It’s fine Lou.” Louis scrunched his face at the name Lou again. “Okay, what is it with that name. You really don’t like it. Why?” Harry laughed </p><p> </p><p>“It doesn't matter. Really it’s nothing.” Lucky for Louis Luke came back with their drinks. He placed them in front of the boys and then asked for their orders. Louis got seafood pasta and Harry got a sirloin steak.</p><p> </p><p>“So go on. Tell me what's wrong with the name.” Harry once again questioned </p><p> </p><p>“You really aren't going to let this go are you.” The tall boy laughed and shook his head, “Fine. My old fiancé Mark used to call me Lou. Eli’s dad. And nobody since then has ever called me Lou. Niall calls me LouLou and my mum calls me Loubear but nobody called me Lou but him.” Harry looked sorry,</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right. I'm sorry I didn’t mean to upset you or anything.” Harry apologised straight away,</p><p> </p><p>“No, you have nothing to apologize for. It just feels rather strange being called that again.” Louis saw Harry's face relax. He thought that was cute. Harry was so scared of offending him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay good.2 Harry let out a big sigh. “So where did you grow up.” The conversation stayed like this for a while. Basic date stuff. But then they got onto Elijah.</p><p> </p><p>“Eli was so cute before. He just wanted you.” Harry cooed at the thought of Elijah, “I love kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah me too. Eli is my absolute world. I love him so much. He is getting older now and I hate it.” Harry laughed at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you ever have another one?” Harry questioned, Louis could tell he was anxious asking that. He didn’t loo at him like he usually did</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I would If I found the right guy.” He smiled at Harry. A huge grin appeared on Harry's face. All his teeth showing. They were interrupted by a text from Niall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey LouLou, Eli is being sick again. Just thought I should let you know. Don’t worry I’ve got it covered. Hope it's going well.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Shit!” Louis immediately got anxious. He always did when it came to Elijah. </p><p> </p><p>“What wrong?” Harry asked</p><p> </p><p>“Elijah is being sick again. I think I should head back.” He looked at Harry apologetically, “I’m really sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey don’t apologize! He is your son. You should be there if he isn't well. I’ll go to the bar and pay. You start walking to the car.” He smiled. They both got up and walked in the directions they were supposed to. The drive home didn’t take that long. Harry was driving quickly so Louis could get back to his sick child. So they quickly reached his house. Louis turned to Harry,</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for tonight. I had a great time.” Their eyes locked. Harry leaned in and their lips locked. Harry placed his hands on Louis' cheeks. Harry's lips felt amazing on Louis’s. So soft yet dominant. He tasted of something sweet. They only stopped due to another buzz from Louis' phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I should head in.” He opened the car door.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll call you. I really want to see you again.” Harry said with hopeful eyes</p><p> </p><p>“Me too Harry.” Louis gave him a last pech on the cheek, closed the car door and walked to the entrance of his house. He waved as his date's car drove away. He put his key in the door and unlocked it.</p><p> </p><p>“It's okay Eli. Papa will be here soon I promise.” Louis heard that, so He went up to the bathroom</p><p> </p><p>“Hey little man.” Louis smiled as he stood in the bathroom doorway</p><p> </p><p>“Papa.” Eli’s little voice said with tears rolling down his face. He lifted his arms and made grabby hands. Louis knew this meant he wanted to be picked up. He walked over and picked up his son</p><p> </p><p>“You're not feeling good again baby?” He shook his head, “Do you think you're going to be sick again?” </p><p> </p><p>“No.” the little boy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Let's get you to bed then peanut.” After putting Elijah to bed, and saying goodbye to his best friend, who wouldn't shut up asking about the date, he finally got into bed. A funny feeling laid in his stomach. A good feeling.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Hey! I'm really sorry I didn't update last week. I have been really busy with exams right now so I haven't been writing. I really don't like this chapter. I could have done much better, but I wanted to give you guys an update so here you go! And it's a day early. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As always and improvements or ideas please comment and tell me </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hope you are all safe and happy </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Happy reading - unknown x</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>